Fulton Greenway
Fulton Greenway is the hidden main antagonist of the 2003 Christmas comedy film Elf and its 2014 TV animated special Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas. He is portrayed by Michael Lerner in the film and voiced by Gilbert Gottfried in the animated special. Background Personality Greenway is the arrogant, greedy, and grumpy chairman of Greenway Publishing. He shows no sympathy to his employees, all of whom fear him (including Walter), and forces them to work on Christmas Eve night. He is also short-tempered and very condescending. Physical appearance In the 2003 film, Greenway is an overweight man with white hair, who wears a business suit and a bow tie. In the 2014 animated remake, he is a short man with black hair, since his character was merged with Miles Finch. Role in the film The original film He first appears in Walter's office with a failed children's book that Walter had published his niece read. After complaining about how awful the book is with two missing pages and a minus 8, he firmly demands that Walter finds a new book to publish by December 24 or lose his job. Though it is Christmas Eve, Greenway shows no feelings towards the wondrous night. This could imply that he cares little to nothing for the holiday and his family. After the failed meeting with Miles Finch, Walter angrily sends Buddy off, saying he no longer wants him in his life. During the meeting to discuss new book ideas, Michael bursts in on Walter's meeting with Greenway to frantically tell him that Buddy is gone. After Michael points out that Walter seems to care more about himself than his family, Walter asks Greenway to reschedule. Greenway coldly refuses and threatens to fire him if he leaves, however, Walter stands up to him, and tell him "up yours" before walking out with Michael. The insult prompts Greenway to fire Walter from his job as he is walking out of the meeting room. Afterwards, his fate is unknown. If he did face defeat, a possibility would be that his company went out of business. The animated remake He first appears, walking down the hallway as a short, hot-tempered man, yelling at his employees to get to work or they are fired. Later, in a meeting with Walter Hobbs, Buddy bursts in to tell his father about his love, until he notices Greenway, mistaking him as an elf, and tries to place a elf uniform on him. Humiliated, Greenway declares that the next meeting to take place on Christmas Eve, and tells his employees to be there or they will be fired and leaves. During the meeting on Christmas Eve, Michael and Emily Hobbs bursts in to tell Walter about Buddy had ran away, Walter asks for reschedule but Greenway refuses, so Walter tells Greenway that the idea of the story and it is called "I Quit!", revealing he quits his job and leaves. Later, after all the naughty kids, including Greenway appears in Central Park, they chase after Santa's sleigh as Buddy tries to fend them off. After Santa's sleigh takes to the sky, Greenway redeems himself and joins him. Quotes Original film * last words on-screen yelling to Walter who is walking out on him Hobbs! Hobbs! HOBBS! You walked outta here and you're finished at Greenway! YOU'RE FINISHED! Gallery Trivia * Though he is referred to onscreen as Mr. Greenway, he is credited as Fulton, so his full name is Fulton Greenway. * Although he is the main antagonist, he has little screen time as the majority of Buddy's scenes focus on Walter, Jovie, or Michael with him and he and Buddy do not interact with one another in the original film. However, in the animated film, he has a slightly larger role and interacts with Buddy twice. * The special marks as the 11th anniversary of the original film. * It is possible that Walter's selfishness was a result of Greenway's treatment of him. Category:Characters Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:CEOs Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Elf Category:Elf Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Anti Villains Category:Main antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed characters